In its exemplary embodiments described herein, the invention relates broadly and generally to a textile processing assembly, stuffer box (also known as a texturing/crimping/frieze box, or chamber), and method for texturing yarn. Yarn textured according to embodiments of the present disclosure may have application in various types of cut-pile carpets—namely, saxony, plush, textured and frieze. Such carpets are manufactured to achieve certain desirable and distinctive surface textures impacting hand, appearance, and wear. As such, a present need exists in the industry for a textile processing assembly, stuffer box, and method applicable to effectively manipulate yarn texture.